


A Good Kid and a Devil Behind the Wheel

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Car Chases, Gunshot Wounds, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lots of bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: The job started going badly when the police were able to identify the getaway car while the others were still in the bank. It got a whole lot worse when Baby took a bullet to the kidney.





	A Good Kid and a Devil Behind the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request from Beth! It ended up being a whole lot less hurt/comfort than I intended, so I'll try and add more of that in to other fics. 
> 
> Also I did way more research on car stunts for this fic than I meant to. I can officially say that everything Baby does behind the wheel in this fic is something that can be done. Maybe not in the conditions I put him in, but somebody's done it.

The fuzzbuster sat on the dashboard, and Baby only payed a little bit of attention. He was more focused on watching Bats manhandling the teller through the windows of the bank. That is, until he heard the phrase “Red Suburu, parked just across the street…” His blood ran cold for a second. How could they have known? 

As Bats, Buddy, and Darling ran towards the car, he grabbed his emergency screwdriver and started running towards them. “The cops know, we gotta get a new ride,” he explained. 

“Fuck, which one?” Darling asked. 

Baby stopped for a barely a second to look around. “Okay, that one.” He took off towards a big, green Chevy Silverado. Gunshots rang out around them as they ran, making it feel like a scene from a shitty war movie. 

Everyone else ran around the other side of the car for cover while they climbed in, leaving Baby to unlock the door. He broke the window with the screwdriver, but right as the glass shattered a bullet clipped his side. 

“Baby, what’s the hold up?” Buddy demanded, jerking the door handle aggressively from the other side. 

He took a deep breath and pulled open the locks. “Sorry, sorry,” he said as he climbed in. 

Bats was shouting at him to get the car moving as he fiddled with the screwdriver in the ignition. “We don’t have time for this! You’re slower than usual!”

Baby bit back a snarky reply and focused on the car. The engine roared to life and Baby started driving. While he drove, he frantically flipped through songs on the radio. Nothing was fast enough, and what was had too much static. The pain in his side was growing by the minute, he could feel the blood pooling between his legs on the seat. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Buddy shouted when Baby had to make a quick swerve to avoid hitting a semi truck. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Baby settled on a song and tried to focus more on driving. He’d never been shot before, and honestly, this wasn’t what he expected. It was much harder to think through the correct move to make with the throbbing pain. 

He pulled onto the interstate, hoping to put more distance between them and the cops. When he turned to make sure he had space to get on, he clearly felt something in his side rip. That couldn’t be good. He pushed through long enough to get the car straight before giving himself just three seconds to squeeze his eyes shut. 

Bats punched his shoulder, and Baby jerked the wheel to the left instinctively. The timing of it was perfect, the silverado clipped the tail end of some family vehicle. 

Checking the mirrors revealed a few squad cars just a little too close for Baby’s liking. He sped beneath a bridge and yanked up the e-brake. The tires squealed as he turned the wheel as far as it would go to the left. The result was a sharp, clean U-turn that had them speeding back the way they came. A few of the cop cars tried to make the same move, but they didn’t have the time to prepare. They knocked into the walls holding up the bridge and each other, causing a wreck that blocked up the way. 

“Nice one, Baby!” Darling gripped his shoulder and yanked him towards her to plant a kiss on his cheek. Any other day and it wouldn’t have even fazed him. The movement brought back that awful ripping sensation. The car swerved back and forth for a brief moment before Baby regained control. 

“We gotta lose the ‘copter,” he said. His words sounded slurred even to him. Uh oh. 

“Are you alright?” Buddy asked. 

“Peachy.” Baby pulled them back off the interstate from the same exit they’d started at, weaving between the mid-day traffic as he went. He blew through a stop light, narrowly dodging the traffic coming towards him from the left before joining the drivers moving in from the right. 

Up ahead was a building that he was almost fully convinced was abandoned and behind that was a long stretch of road that went underground. He turned around again to see how close the shadow of the helicopter was, sacrificing his wound again. As he tried to judge how close the helicopter was based off of its shadow and the time of day, he realized that he wasn’t going to last much longer. His head felt completely drained of all blood, every move he made was dizzying. “Fuck it,” he thought. He turned back around in his seat, pressed his foot as hard on the gas as he could and drove right through the glass front doors of the building. Loosening his wrists, just in case things didn’t go as planned, he continued accelerating towards the back wall. He’d picked this battering ram of a vehicle for a reason. 

Somebody was screaming as they burst through the other side. It might have been Baby. The pain in his side was making it feel like his brain decided to skip out before things got worse. His body was Wall Street, the bullet was the stock market crash of 1929, and his brain was one of the guys who jumped out the window upon getting the news. He just thanked God that the brick was loose enough to let them through. 

He turned right, shooting into the tunnel. With a quick left, he cut off a beige Camry and forced both vehicles to a stop. Buddy caught on the fastest and launched himself out of the car, gun in hand. He manhandled the driver out of the car and started moving bags of cash into it. 

Baby realized that he hadn’t quite thought through how he was going to move from one car to the other. He dropped from the Silverado and ran around to the driver’s seat of the Camry. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from collapsing on the road. 

Darling watched him trip over his feet as he climbed into the seat. “Baby, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, flipping through stations on the radio again. Something good was on the fifth station he tried, just the type of luck he needed right now. He threw the car in reverse and drove around the abandoned Silverado. 

“Are you sure? You look a little pal,” Buddy said. 

“No. It’s fine. Everything’s fine.” He stuck closer to the speed limit, knowing that the police wouldn’t be on the lookout for this car. Less “getaway driver” and more “shitty driver.” His current method was turning out to be a pretty solid mix of the two. 

Tentatively, he reached his hand into his jacket and pressed it against his wound. The main surprise was how wet it was. Blood was way more watery than he’d been expecting. The whole “blood is thicker than water” phrase had really skewed his perception. He thought it’d be more like melting wax. He took a turn just a bit too sharply and felt the pool of blood spread beneath his thighs. 

This was bad. 

Baby started singing along to the song, trying to keep his mind focused on something. If he thought too hard, he’d get tunnel vision. If he didn’t think enough, all he could feel was the gnawing pain. 

They pulled into the parking ramp next to their escape car and everyone got out quickly. Baby decided to take a few seconds to regroup. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and he focused more on his breathing. That’s what they told people to do in movies, wasn’t it? A few seconds started turning into a minute, then a minute in a half. 

“Baby?” He opened his eyes and looked at Buddy who was leaning against the driver’s side door. “Did something happened?” 

“No, nope. Doc can deal with it. I just gotta…” Baby let his eyes slip closed again. His mouth felt incredibly dry, and even licking his lips didn’t help. “I just gotta take a minute.” 

“Hey, Hot Stuff, we gotta go. Just grab the kid. I’ll drive and he can take his minute in the back seat with you,” Bats said. 

“Wait, I need to-”

Buddy opened the door and the pool of Baby’s blood hit the pavement like a waterfall. “Holy shit!” The stabbing pains increased when Buddy jostled him into his arms, but Baby just didn’t have the energy to cry out anymore. 

“What happened?” Darling asked. She passed back her black blazer from the raid for Buddy to press against Baby’s side. 

“When I was… the truck, I was getting us in. Jus’ a little bullet, jus’ grazed me. It’s nothin’ serious.” He hadn’t even sounded this bad the night Griff convinced him to drink half a bottle of vodka. 

“Lemme see.” Buddy lifted the layers of cloth and grimaced at the sight. “Darling, call Doc. We’re gonna need medical the second we get there.”

“I’m dying,” Baby said with sudden clarity. His hand was fisted in Buddy’s shirt, holding the other man closer to him. 

“Stop that, you’re not dying,” Buddy said. “You’re just losing a lot of blood and probably in a lot of pain. Don’t worry, as soon as we get there Doc’ll pump you so full of drugs that you won’t even feel the pain. Sound nice?” 

Baby nodded just once. “Can you turn on the radio?” he asked. 

The next thing he knew, he was propped up in the bed that Doc kept in the back room. An I.V. dripped into his arm, and Doc himself sat at the end of the bed reading a magazine. 

“How much?” Baby asked. 

“Hmm?”

“How much for the medical bills and all? Is it added onto the debt or do I have to get you the money myself?” 

“Oh. Neither. Consider this a big Christmas and Birthday gift to cover the last ten years.” Doc stood up to leave, but stopped to pat Baby’s knee. “You did a good job today, Baby. That move you pulled on the underpass was ingenious. If you hadn’t pulled through the way you did, this whole job would’ve crumbled. So. Thank you.” 

“It’s my job,” Baby said. He waited until Doc had left the room and closed the door to let himself smile and revel in the praise. After all, that was pretty bad-ass if he said so himself.


End file.
